The Howl of The Wolf
by iiDuskk
Summary: <html><head></head>Jack is different. He has the ability to change into a wolf, some call him a shapeshifter, werewolf or a wolfblood, but when his brother and sister comes back, Rudy starts to question why is Jack being so secretive all of the sudden? Jack is older than everyone thinks aswell as his family. Major Kick, I also suck at summaries, story is better than the summary sounds!</html>
1. Prologue

**GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION XD THIS IS THE PROLOGUE... IT IS A KICKIN IT ONE **

**Dismclaimer; Me; I do not own Kickin It =3 but I do own Tyler and Holly(Jacks sibling)**

**Now to start the story**

Noones POV

_Holly sighs looking at her younger brothers Tyler who was two years younger and Jackson, who was 6 years younger. Holly was ten, she was tall, light brown hair, it was also long, also wolfy brown eyes, Tyler was 8, slightly smaller than Holly but he was kind with short skater cut hair, brown, wolfy brown eyes, Jackson but Jack for short looked up to Tyler and likes to do karate, the Brewers are not normal, they can change into wolves, but on a eclipse they have no powers, on full moons they loose all control._

_"Mum! Tyler is playing with his wolf powers again!" Holly complained._

_"Holly, why don't you help me cook and the boys can be silly." Their mother replied with a smile._

_Holly smiles and nods eagerly._

_Tyler laughs and looks at their father, who was staring at a note worriedly, he suddenly yells, "get down!"_

_Some bullets were shot and their mother screams._

_Their father sighs, "run! Get Jack and Tyler out of here!" Holly nods._

_Their father yells, "over here!" The men smile and shot their father, he falls to the ground._

_It just became the eclipse, they were powerless._

_Holly guides her brothers to their grandparents house. Jack falls out of Holly's grip, Jack runs off but when Holly arrives at the house she notices Jack was gone._

_Jack finds some people looking at him, fear was in his eyes._

Jack wakes up muttering, "why do I keep on having that same dream?" Jack sighs as Kim bursts into his room and yells, "Jack! School! Get up now!" Jack gets up fixing his hair up, "but it's saturday, we have to go to the dojo!" Kim giggles, "that is school!" Jack sighs, "I'm up."

They get to the dojo, Wasabi Warriors Acadamy.

Jerry, Milton came a bit later, soon two people one who kinda looks like Jack and a girl with light brown hair.

**OMG FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPTER XD SOOOOOOOOOO I DID THIS WITH OU AND MY HANDS HURT DX SO I HAVE TO SAY I THINK THIS IS GOOD SO FAR XD PROLOGUE DONE, JACK STAYS WITH KIM, THAT IS THE FAMILY HE RUNS INTO XP I PLANNED IT ALL ALONG**

**SO I AM MAKING A WARRIORS FANFIC CALLE E. LIKE THE NAME? I MEED CHARACTERS! CLANS ARE THUNDERCLAN RIVERCLAN SHADOWCLAN AND WINDCLAN.**

**:3 me happy dat dis is done :3**


	2. E01: All Beginnings Start With Secrets

**Okay so this is like episodes so it will say E01: All beginnings start with Secrets**

**Now to start off I will do what I always now do. Such a long name XD**

_Previously on The Howl Of The Wolf_

_Soon two people one who kinda looks like Jack and a girl with light brown hair._

_Now on The Howl Of The Wolf_

JACK'S POV

I look at Holly and Tyler, they ask, "is a Jack Brewer here?" Rudy nods, pointing at me, my eyes narrow.

"Why are you two here? I thought I told you I didn't want to be found last time you saw me!" I shout angrily. Holly sighs, "Jack, we need you back."

I mutter, "that's not enough." My eyes start to change colour, Tyler yells, "Jack! Cool it!" My eye colour starts to change back to brown.

Tyler walks up to me and I run off, I run into a tree, not wanting to be found I climb it.

Kim yells my name and I sink my face into my knees, my eyes changing colour again.

A couple of minutes after Kim left, I turned full wolf, I sigh and bark to myself, "better go."

RUDY'S POV

"What is your names?" I ask the two people who were looking for Jack, the male says, "I'm Tyler and she is Holly and we are Jacks older siblings."

After Tyler says that, I think, _but Kim is Jacks only sibling! Or is Jack adopted? _

Holly whispers something to Tyler and they walk off, I think they are going to look for Jack.

NO-ONES POV

Holly growls, "we need to find Jack, he is the only one who can save our kind! You are half, I am half, he is full wolf." Tyler nods, "hear that?" Holly listens and hears faint howling, and yells, "that's Jack!"

While they are running they run past Jack in his wolf form, Jack looks at them for a second his eyes were still glowing, Tyler asks, " I think we just went past him!"

Jack growls and Kim finds him in his wolf form, Kim gives Jack her lunch, saying, "here you can have it, you look hungry." Jack tries to keep his eyes from glowing, as he hadn't learnt how to control it fully.

JACKS POV

I was surprised that Kim didn't freak out when she saw me as a wolf! _Wow, she is calm! _I think to myself.

Kim sighs and says, "where are you from?" She looks for a collar on me and I growl as she touched me.

I lied to them about everything, my name, everything about me! I wasn't in foster care, her parents put me there! Only when they found me! But to them it wasn't enough, to them they wanted everything about me to be in their lives, I couldn't tell them about myself, never can. Kim always annoyed me on how secretive I am, I lied to say my 'grandfather' trained me, it was actually my father, he was the one who trained Bobby Wasabi!

I sigh as I felt bad and I run off again.

NO-ONES POV

When Jack got out of Kim's sight he turned back into a human and he walks through the park alone, kicking rocks, remembering the night of him loosing Tyler and Holly, he mutters to himself," why did I go off at them?" Tyler says, scaring Jack, "because you were just shocked about seeing us, Jackie!" Jack laughs and yells, "never call me that!" Tyler mocks, "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie!" Jack chases Tyler as Holly watches, Holly sighs and murmurs, "I wish it was always like this. But it can't."

**OMG FINALLY FINISHED**

**WHY DO YOU THINK SHE SAID BUT IT CANT?**

**I am so happy that this chapter is done, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever done. o.O**

**=^.^= My happy face :3**

**I am increasing the date to update to ATLEAST three months now on all my stories! Only reason is that I have things happening on the outside world from this, these stories are hobbies. Ok yes I love writing but these are actually one of my many hobbies!**


	3. E02: The Truth Will Hurt

**I will try and make this chapter long, but one things first,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

**Holly: Uhm? Dusk you are forgetting something.**

**Me: Ok, I own Sky(Jacks REAL brother), Jesse(black dragons sensei and Jacks REAL father), Holly and Tyler.**

**Holly: Thank you! ^.^**

**X3 now to start with de story**

No-ones POV

Jack looks at Tyler as Tyler walks to Holly and points at a male with blondish hair, blue eyes, and his eyes changed colour to a golden colour then changes back to blue.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Jack asked, worried.

Tyler replies, "nothing Jack, I just need to tell Holly something."

The male walks up to Jack and whispers, "meet me here tonight."

Jack nods slightly, Tyler yells at the male, saying, "leave Jack alone!"

The male smiles and turns into a wolf and runs off, he looks at Jack and sighs, "only you will save our kind."

Jack asks, "who is that?"

Holly whispers to Tyler, "how are we going to tell him?"

Tyler says back, "I don't know."

Jack asks again, "who is that person?"

Tyler sighs, "Jack, we are not you actual family, that man is your.."

Holly finishes, "brother, his name is Sky."

Jack asks shocked, "who is my father?"

Holly sighs, "Jesse."

JACKS POV

My father is a black dragons sensei?! "Why did you two lie to me?!" I yell

Holly sighs, "I know this is hard on you! We had no choice!"

Tyler nods to this, I sigh, I take a step back and I run into the one and only Kim Crawford.

Kim asks, "Jack you ok?" I nod.

Holly and Tyler walk away, they look at me with sorrow in their eyes.

I remembered a time I had with Sky and Jesse, I always wondered who they were.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Jack, hurry, we have to get home!" Sky says to me, I laugh._

_I point out, "dad will only yell at you!"_

_Sky laughs, "he only yells at me because I'm your older brother and I have to take care of you!" _

_I smile at Sky and Jesse, our father stands at the door, he smiles._

_Jesse laughs, "finally back you two?"_

_"No yelling today?!" Sky asked._

_Jesse shakes his head, "only because you are home early, and remember lunar eclipse tonight, we will be powerless," Jesse looks at Sky motioning him to follow and I sneak to follow them and hear what they want._

_Jesse says to Sky, "Jack has to go soon," Sky nods upset._

_**End Of Flashback!**_

I sigh and look at my phone, I have a message from Kim.

NO ONES POV

**(Phone conversation, Jack - **_italics, __**Kim - **_Underlined**)**

Hey Jack

_Yea?_

Just wanna see if u r k?

_I'm fine!_

U just seemed upset when I saw u last!

_Just had a fight with them, nothing much :3_

Kk cya at school?

_Yea I will c u at school!_

**(End of Phone conversation!)**

Jack sighs and walks to school.

**OMG THIS WAS DONE FOR AGES. ME KEEP ON FORGETTING BOUT IT! YOU HAVE GOT TO ADMIT, I AM DOING 6 STORIES, AND THIS IS GOOD!**


	4. E03: The Tournament

**Yerp finally at chapter 3 :3**

NO-ONES POV

Everyone was exited, Jack says to Kim, "I can't believe that Rudy got us another fair tournament against Black Dragons!"

Jack never got over the truth but he didn't want his friends to be suspicious, remembering when he came.

He only told one person. That was Rudy, that he is a werewolf.

Rudy yells out once more, "the tournament is in two days! Jack is doing sparring and boo-staff! Jerry is doing nun-chucks, Milton is doing the breaking boards, and Kim is doing sparring aswell! I will spar with Kim!"

Jack sighs, hoping he won't see Jesse or Sky there.

As soon as they start practicing, time flew by, it was time to go home.

Jack walked with Kim because he lives with her, everyone thinks he lives with his family.

Kim looks at Jack seeing that he isn't concentrating on the way he is going but to his thoughts.

**(TIIIIIIME SKIIIIP TO TOURNAMENT DAY!)**

(Still NO-ONES POV)

Jack was sitting on the bench, watching Jerry, sighing, "Rudy, can we talk?"

Rudy nods, "yea Jack why?"

Jack answers, "alone please."

Rudy nods, to say an 'ok' to Jack

They walk off and Jack blurts out, "Jesse is my father!"

Rudy yells, "YOUR WHO WHAT NOWS SON?!"

Jack nods, "quiet down! Let's go back.."

JACKS POV

I look around again and see Jesse and I see his eyes were glowing, Sky was next to him and I get up and walk over to them on the sides.

Jesse looks at me and says, "Jackson?"

I nod, smiling, "dad."

Sky says sarcastically, "yay, the families reunited, oh and Jack, your friend might be wondering where you are."

I laugh at Sky, knowing that was true, they were looking for me, I look at Jesse, my gaze saying, 'make a fair fight.'

I got Frank to fight.

Frank throws the first punch like always, I sigh, "you properly shouldn't have done that!" I grab his wrists and flipped him and Frank got up again.

I think, _wow, he doesn't learn. _

Frank rams into me, my eyes start to glow, Sky realises this and calls a time-out and hides my face getting out.

SKYS POV

I took Jack outside, I sigh, "Jack, you need to learn to control."

Jack sighs, "I know. Can you and dad help me?"

I smile, "that's what we are here for to help family. Dad is trying to get away from Ty."

Jack looks at me with a gaze saying, 'how would you know that?'

I smile, "all comes with practice!"

Jesse finally comes out yelling to Ty, "I quit!"

We laugh at Ty's reacting.

Ty screams, "no! Third person I lost while Jack Brewer has been here!"

Ty then runs off, I look at Jesse.

I think, _dad might be able to join Bobby Wasabi Dojo!_

Jack then points out, "you could help train at Bobby Wasabi Dojo!"

Jesse nods and sighs, "I did teach you both the ways of the wasabi code."

We say, "we swear by the light of the dragons eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die, Wasabi!"

JACKS POV

We soon come back in, I start to fight Frank again, I flip him after he tried to flip me, I smiles and Jesse goes next to Rudy and whispers something and Rudy nods.

I smile, but them look down and I run out.

JESSES POV

I watch Jack run out of the room, looking down, I think, _no! Not now!_

**What is wrong with Jack? FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Disclaimer: iiDuskk does not own Kickin' it but, she does own Sky and Jesse.**


End file.
